


The Couch

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Bahorel likes to spend his money and Feuilly indulges.  But now its just too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr story!! I will keep publishing these until I have them both places!!

“Seriously, Bahorel??? Where in heaven’s name did you get that???” Feuilly stood in the middle of the apartment he and Bahorel shared and motioned to the small couch now sitting in their second living room.

Bahorel looked away, ever so slightly sheepish.

“I saw it at a local garage sale, went to go sit on it and the sellers said I could have it…for $100.”

“YOU PAID 100 DOLLARS FOR THAT…PIECE OF…CRAP?” Feuilly clapped a hand to his forehead and sighed heavily. “We don’t even HAVE 100 dollars between us. How in the world did you manage it?”

“Uhhh… I told the couple who sold it to me that I’d pay it off by doing favors for them.”

“Wait… do we know this couple?” Feuilly was confused about his statement.

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure at least you do. Very well in fact.”

“Who is it??”

“Joly and Bossuet.”

“Joly and Bossuet gave you their couch??? Isn’t this the one Grantaire threw up on once after he drank for hours???”

“Yeah. It’s got a lot of memories and Joly didn’t want it in the house anymore due to that incident so Bossuet saw me looking at it and asked if I wanted it. I said yes because I can’t stop myself and now I’m indebted to them.” Bahorel looked down at his shoes.

Feuilly shook his head.

“And in the meantime what are we going to do with this?? It just barely fits in this room but we have the sofa in the other room that I have no motivation to move today even though this one would look better in there.”

“Let’s just sit then. Sit and take in the view from our new sofa.”

Bahorel smiled at his boyfriend and took a seat, patting the spot next to him. Feuilly sighed heavily and plopped down too.

“We really have to talk about your spending habits.” He started to say but stopped himself going further knowing it was futile to reason with Bahorel when it came to spending money.

Instead the two watched the sunset out their huge window and basked in each other’s presence.


End file.
